Legend of Zelda: Elements Collide
(A/N) The prolouge is like The Wind Waker prolouge at the beginning of the Prolouge. This story takes place after Phantom Hourglass, but before Spirit Tracks. Just putting it out there. Prolouge You have all heard of Link, the legendary hero of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, and all of their reincarnations. But most don't know the legend of Flame,the hero of Elemend, the kingdom west of Hyrule, and Sky, the legendary healer. Elemend had no royalty, and the only inhabitants were the Elementalans, a race of people with the ability to control the element of their tribe. In a way, Flame was Elemend's Link, and Sky was the Zelda of Elemend. But when there's a hero, there's a villian, and Fang, King of the Night, was Elemend's villian, and it was Flame and her incarnations' job to defeat him. For millenia, Hyrule and Elemend knew nothing of each other, no one knew that at the time Link and Zelda opened their eyes for the first time, Flame and Sky would do the same. But before Zelda from Ocarina of Time's passing, she recieved a prophecy saying that two legends would collide... Now is the time of the Hero of Winds and Tetra. Elemend is facing a serious problem, for the island Elemend rests on is sinking below the waves. Flame and Sky were the first to leave the land by boat, but a terrible storm came and swept Sky's boat away, seperating the two. Flame sensed trouble and was forced to jump into the churning waves as a bolt of lightning struck her boat, narrowly missing Flame. She fought to get to the surface, but was knocked unconsious as soon as she took that gulping breath. Tetra's ship was caught in the same storm. Tetra ordered her crew below deck, only allowing Link and Gonzo to stay, (mostly because Gonzo was driving.) "What do you see, Link?!" Tetra yelled. "OUTSET ISLAND?!" Link was shocked. "I thought we were going the other way! Oh well. Stupid storm messed us up. Gonzo! Head for Outset Island! We'll take shelter there for the night!" Chapter 1-Unknown Girl-Link The morning after the storm was clear and sunny. Link decided to take a quick walk on the shore. When he reached the dock he cried out in shock. "TETRA!!!" He yelled. Tetra raced over. "What is it, Link?" "Look!" Link pointed at a girl about his age, washed up on the shore, unconsious. "That girl needs help!" "Why should we help her? She's got nothing to do with us." Tetra clearly didn't like the idea of helping the girl. Link ran up to the girl anyways. He circled the girl, taking a closer look at her. This girl had light brown skin, brown hair that was almost black, and she didn't have pointed ears. "She's not Hylian. She something else." Link was puzzled. Almost every humanoid he had met had pointed ears, which meant that they were part Hylian. But she didn't have pointed ears, or any Hylian features for that matter. The girl's red tunic, much like his, rippled as the wind passed over it. "She doesn't have the pointed ears for some reason." "No way. She has to have them!" Tetra raced over to see herself. "It isn't possible!" Tetra gasped after taking a look for herself. Then she closed her eyes in deep thought. After a few moments she finally opened her eyes. "Let's taker her to my cabin until she wakes up. I have a few questions for her..." Two hours later, Link went to check on the girl. He walked into Tetra's cabin to find it empty. Chapter 2-She's Gone!-Link Link gasped and dashed out of Tetra's cabin. He leapt off of the ship and landed with a thud on his back. "Ouchies..." He got up and raced all over the island, calling for Tetra. He found her on a ledge, the waves slow and calm below. There was soft singing in the background, in a language Link didn't understand. "I was looking all over for you! The girl is gone!" "She is?" Tetra didn't seem too focused. She sighed. "Link, I don't know why, but I love that song. Even if I don't understand it!" Link knew that song had something to do with it, and that he had to find that girl himself. Link thought he should check the forest he had met Tetra in. He walked through the forest. Some miniblins came out and attacked, and he took care of them rather quickly. The voice singing that song got louder until he came into a clearing. There was a tall pine tree in the middle, and at the top was the girl. She was singing the song, her hair blowing in the wind. In her hand was the Phantom Hourglass. "HEY!" He shouted up at her. "That's mine!" The girl stopped singing and turned to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. She leapt down the tree and landed on her feet. She was clearly skilled at traveling through forests. "Here you go." She gave the Hourglass to Link. "I didn't know." She walked away through the forest. Link decided to follow her. She was fast, and silent. The only signs she left were the rustle of branches or bushes. He couldn't hear her footsteps. After a while he heard a voice. It's not nice to stalk, now is it? Link jumped. He didn't have Tetra's stone in his pocket. It's me, the voice continued. The girl. I know how to do thought-speaking. What? You can talk in my mind? Link said back. Someone poked his shoulder from behind. He whipped around to face the girl. "Yeah, I can." She said. "Follow me." She ran around him and dashed the way she was originally going. Link followed. He stopped abruptly as a cliff suddenly appeared in front of him. The girl was to his right. She focused on the other island, on the ledge where Tetra was standing. Tetra was shaking herself numorous times. Then the unknown girl leapt off of the cliff, arms out to the sides. Tetra stopped and stared in shock as Link did. Link braced himself for the screams and the splash, but it never came. He looked down, but the girl was gone. Chapter 3-Trouble-Tetra Tetra had no idea what happened. She sighed and looked up to the sky, and gasped. There was the girl! She was- flying? "What are you doing?!?!" She yelled. "Having fun." The girl replied. Only when she turned to face Link that Tetra saw the secret. The girl's red tunic had huge flaps with hooks. There was a ridge on her pants where the hooks attached. For a moment, Tetra thought she saw a sheath for a sword, but then the girl turned to her and the sheath disappeared. The girl floated up with the wind for a few moments, then dived for Tetra. She cried out and dodged. But the girl just opened the flaps and landed gently. "Calm down," the girl said. "It's just a game. Geez." The girl unhooked her flaps then hooks the to another ridge on her shirt. This was how she kept the flaps hidden. "What kind of sick game is that?!" Tetra was furious. "Who are you?" "My name is Flame. I was named after the heroine of the legends," Flame's voice grew cold. "Which of course you ''wouldn't know." Tetra now saw the sheath. Flame smirked and took out the blade. It was sharper than Tetra's own knife. She backed up a few steps. Flame smirked again as she walked past Tetra. She turned to see Link floating across on his Deku Leaf. "She's ungrateful. We shouldn't have helped her." She said to Link. It was already past nightfall when they heard screaming from the village. Link and Tetra ran to the village to see a dark man with almost the same features as Flame, but his eyes were bloodshot, and he had huge fangs. He held down Link's grandmother. She turned to see Link's angered and shocked expression. "You!" Flame shouted. She raced toward the dark man. It turned with unnatural speed and grabbed Flame by the throat. Tetra heard Flame's voice in her mind. ''Help...me... No way, Tetra said back. We save your life and you treat us like dirt! Fine! ''Flame's voice exploded into her mind. ''Then I'll do it myself! Tetra saw Flame raise her sword and hit the dark man on the head. The dark man cruppled to the ground, and Flame raised her sword, the point aimed straight for the thing. It hissed and with long claw-like nails, scratched an area left of Flame's mouth. She cried out in pain and sent her sword straight into the thing. It gasped a couple of times. "You shouldn't have followed my people, you vampire..." Flame said. Then the thing exploded into light. Flame sat on the ground, gasping in exaustion. Tetra and Link raced over, dispite how Flame had treated them. Tetra saw Flame's cut from what she called a "vampire" on her cheek. It glowed orange before disappearing. Flame's vibrant green eyes clouded over and she passed out. Chapter 4-Help-Flame Flame woke up in the forest where she met the boy. A glimmering shape appeared before her, and the girl was there. "Hello, girl." Flame didn't feel as untrustworthy to them as she did before. "I have a name, you know! It's Tetra." A ffigure appeared beside her, and a princess with Tetra's blue eyes appeared beside Tetra. "Who's that?" Flame asked. Tetra turned around to look at the princess. "Oh. That's- me. Zelda." Tetra looked embarassed at this. The boy appeared. "So, what did I miss?" He asked. "This is Link, the great hero." Tetra said. Flame nodded. "Listen, I need your help. That dark man I destroyed is part of an army who have been terrorizing my people for years. There was always a heroine named Flame who would destroy the army's evil leader. We need a heroine now that my people are scattered and the dark ones, called vampires, have followed us. We need to find the Legendary Fire Sword. It can show us who is the next hero is. Then we can take the sword to the hero." Flame said. "Of course we'll help!" Link said eagerly. "Right, Zelda?" "I told you not to call me that! Fine. We'll help. But after we get the sword, you're on your own." Tetra said reluctantly. Then they all woke up to a rising sun. Chapter 5-Sky's Return-Flame Flame leapt to her feet. "Wake up sleepies! Time to go!" "Now?" Link groaned. "I guess," Tetra got up. Just then they heard cawing and a large brown bird with a white head appeared. Flame saw Tetra step back. "That's an eagle." Flame looked closer at the bird. She saw a girl wearing a long, light blue robe clutching the eagle's talons. "Sky!" The girl dropped onto the ground, landing on her feet. Flame smiled at Sky, who looked just like her, except for Sky's brown eyes. "Wow," Tetra said from behind Flame. "Twins?" "Actually, no we're not." Flame replied. "Sky, this is Link and Tetra. Guys, this is Sky, my sister." "Nice to meet you." Link said. "We're going to find the Legendary Fire Sword. Flame here said that we need a hero or heroine because the vampire army is rising." "Oh, it's not just vampires." Sky warned. Flame felt Link and Tetra staring at her. "I just came from Dragon Roost Island. We encountered werewolves too. Remember, Flame? The men that turn into wolves at night?" "Yes, I do..." Flame snuck a glance at Tetra, who was looking suspicious. "Well," Sky cast a dirty glance at Tetra. "Flame wouldn't know. The evil king recruited them just now, along with another creature he created himself: Werepires; half werewolf, half vampire. Creepy things. Also encountered them at Dragon Roost." "If this is so...then we must go now. We must hurry to find the sword!" Flame was racing for the boat when Sky stopped her. "I must come with you. I might not be good with a sword, but I'm pretty good with a bow. And I know where the sword is. The secret Northeastern Fire Temple. In order to find the Temple we need to find the fire piece of the Element Square." Flame saw Sky look at Link and Tetra. The Hylians' were clearly confused. "It looks like this," Flame drew a square within a square, then drew four lines to make it look like each piece was a corner. "That's the Elemental Square. It is the only way to enter and exit the Element Temples.